Indefenso-Satisfecho
by Nacex96
Summary: Por que una sola mirada suya logró quebrantar esa barrera entre él y el mundo, dejándolo indefenso ante ella. Itachi tendrá que intervenir, porque sabe que su pequeño Ototo no podrá hacerlo solo, sin embargo eso no era fácil. El amor de un hermano lo llevaba a hacer cosas dolorosas, porque después de lo decidido sabría que nunca podría estar satisfecho consigo mismo.
1. Indefenso

Indefenso.

Indefenso. Si esa era la palabra exacta para describir como se sentía en estos momentos, era como si su barrera invisible e impenetrable hubiera sido destruida completamente, dejándolo atontado y sintiéndose débil. ¿Quién era el culpable de ese derrumbe del muro que lo protegía?

La respuesta del quien era sencilla de responder, pues aquella pelirrosa de ojos jade, era la única responsable del extraordinario suceso, pero si le preguntaban cómo había sido que esa pequeña e inocente criatura había podido lograrlo, definitivamente esa pregunta no tenía solución.

Nunca había sido de esas personas que le gustaran ese tipo de eventos y menos de los que le gustara llamar la atención, pero de alguna manera había sido convencido por Itachi para asistir "para conocer chicas", la verdad solo accedió para que dejara de parlotear sin cesar en un intento de arrastrarlo al lugar.

En un momento que solo quiso alejarse y buscar una copa, ya que era una noche calurosa, fue cuando ella se acercó a un grupo de chicas, y sus ojos conectaron por un segundo, su corazón hizo "Boom" con súbita fuerza.

Y desde ese preciso momento se hallaba indefenso, sin saber exactamente que hacer.

—¿Pasa algo Ototo? —preguntó su hermano mayor, un joven apuesto, pelo largo azabache que vestía, al igual que él un oscuro y elegante traje.

—Itachi…—Casi lo dijo con duda, puesto que no sabía si era buena idea dejarse llevar por ese arremolino de emociones.

—¿hn? —su hermano actuaba extraño desde hace unos minutos y aunque intuía la razón, lo mejor sería preguntar, tomó fuerzas para arriesgarse a ver el arisco carácter de su hermanito —¿Necesitas algo? ¿nos vamos? —le habló como si fuera un chiquillo.

Sasuke le dedicó una mirada tan gélida como un invierno en Rusia y suspirando sonoramente decidió que lo mejor era confiar en Itachi, por mucho que hacer eso algunas veces lo metía en problemas.

—¿vez a aquella chica de allá? —no había necesidad de señalarla, puesto que rápidamente su hermano sabría a quién observaba con tanta vehemencia.

Itachi siguió la mirada de su hermano, encontrándose con la sorpresa de una bella muchacha de un cabello estrambótico, y un llamativo vestido de gala rojo, era preciosa.

—¿Qué Sucede con ella, ototo? —le retó a admitir, algo de lo que ninguno de los dos estaba seguro.

—¿la conoces? —Preguntó.

—¿a Sakura? —Contrarrestó obviando la pregunta de su hermano menor.

—Sakura…—Dijo más para sí mismo, mientras se deleitaba con su nombre.

Itachi lo miró entre conmovido y nostálgico, su hermano ya era todo un hombre, uno terco y presuntuoso, pero hombre al fin. Unas mezclas de sentimientos encontrados se apoderaron de él, mientras sonreía levemente lo había decidido, ayudaría a su tonto hermano menor.

—¿Quieres invitarla a bailar?

—¡Estás loco! ¡Ni siquiera nos conocemos! —Respondió con algo de nervios, no muy propios de él, pero era difícil admitir el gusto que le provocó esa chica y menos a Itachi.

Itachi alboroto el pelo de su hermano menor, mientras una sonrisa burlesca adornaba su rostro y a paso suave y elegante, pero firme, pasaba a través de las personas, dejando a un Sasuke anonadado a su espalda.

—No puede ser... ¿qué cree que hace? —pensó Sasuke mientras temía lo peor. Itachi no podría ser capaz de decirle algo a aquella chica ¿o sí?

Itachi estaba frente a un grupo de chicas, las cuales repararon su presencia desde unos minutos antes, ellas fingían no saber que se acercaba a donde se encontraban y él, sabiendo que ya lo esperaban, decidió mantener la complicidad en ese falso encuentro "sorpresivo".

—Señoritas —Dijo mientras hacia una leve reverencia a modo de saludo, a lo cual las chicas entre risas y sonrojos correspondieron con una reverencia más jovial.

—Sakura —Se dirigió directamente a ella, mientras la observaba de manera seria, pero con mucha intensidad.

—Itachi-kun —Respondió sin saber muy bien que decir, ya había le había saludado y habían tenido una corta conversación hace unos minutos. ¿habría olvidado algo?

—Ven conmigo por unos segundos —Dijo mientras le tomaba la mano y empezaría a arrastrar con él— Con su permiso —y así se despidió de las otras chicas. Tan fugaz como llegó a si mismo se había ido.

—¿A dónde me lleva? —Preguntó siempre educada, mientras tachaba en una nota mental la falta de modales que a veces podían tener los hombres audaces, como Itachi.

—A cambiar tu vida. —Dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

—Está bien, llévame contigo —aceptó gustosa entre risas, el azabache podía llegar a ser una caja de sorpresas.

Sasuke se había limitado a observar como su hermano se acercaba al grupo de muchachas, la cuales lo esperaban entre risas. Sintió que su mundo se le venía abajo cuando notó como tomaba Itachi a la joven de cabellos rosados a la arrastraba con él y venían dirigidos hacia él.

Adoraba a su hermano como nadie en el mundo, y algunas veces lo deseaba muerto, como ahora.

No podía creer que sin una muestra de vergüenza se atreviera a apartarla de sus amigas y lo peor traerla de ese modo, ¿Qué diría él cuando estuviera ella frente a él?

—Sakura, te presento

—Uchiha Sasuke, un placer conocerla —Interrumpió Sasuke a su hermano, mientras en una suave reverencia besaba la mano de la joven. Aunque sabía que había logrado calmar las emociones, aún estaban ahí, molestándolo desde el estómago hasta la garganta, era una sensación incomoda.

—¿Uchiha? —Preguntó ella con una sonrisa cómplice mientras buscaba la respuesta en Itachi.

—Mi hermano —Se limitó a decir Itachi, mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Haruno Sakura —se presentó cortésmente, haciendo una leve reverencia.

Y en un gesto casi tímido de parte de Sasuke, por fin sus ojos se atrevieron a ver directamente a los de ella y fue como una conexión.

Sakura sintió una extraña corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo, sentía un sobrecogimiento y cosquillas en el estómago mientras sus mejillas se encendían, se sentía tibia y sabía que su rostro, en esos momentos, podía compararse con un tomate rojo y todas esas sensaciones se debían a esos ojos ónix, de expresión fría y dura, pero que de alguna manera se mostraban cálidos y ansiosos.

Ante este suceso, donde ambos estaban sumergidos en los ojos del otro, Itachi supo que ya había hecho suficiente.

—Bueno, los dejo. —fueron sus palabras de despedida mientras se perdía entre el gentío de aquel salón.

—Sakura, como la flor de cerezo. No me importaría pelear mil guerras y morir en cada una de ellas para preservar la primavera y verte florecer —Le dijo tomando su mano y llevándola a la pista de baile. Ese tipo de frases no eran muy propias en él, pero un pequeño cumplido no estaba mal en aquel momento, todo era a causa del ambiente generado. Si, era culpa del ambiente.

La joven se sentía acalorada y muy entusiasmada con el joven con el cual ahora se encontraba bailando suavemente, estaban coordinados y se sentía demasiado bien. ¿eso era el amor?

Si acaso eso no lo era y se parecía, aunque sea en una octava parte de lo que debía ser amor, entonces le bastaba y le sobraba. Su espíritu se sentía libre y quería correr y gritar y contarle al mundo entero lo que esos ojos negros como el carbón habían logrado en su ser.

.

.

.

.

Desde aquel baile, con temática del siglo XVIII; que habían organizado para un acto benéfico la familia Uzumaki, el menor de los Uchiha ya no era el mismo.

Se encontraba más distraído que nunca y se le veía sonreír, de vez en cuando, a su celular. Ambos padres intuían lo que pasaba con el chico y solo ignoraban sus cambios para no incomodarlo, pues sabían lo arisco que podía ser su hijo.

Llevaba más de dos semanas desde que había sucedido, había intercambiado numero con Sakura y no había hora del día en que no hablaran por medio del mensaje de texto desde sus celulares. Simplemente era hermosa, en todo el sentido de la palabra, ya que no solo era bella físicamente, sino que era sumamente inteligente y tenía el corazón más grande que podría existir, era una mujer de carácter y explosiva, pero eso solo hacía que le gustara cada vez más.

—Si me quisieras, la compartirías conmigo, ototo —Dijo desde el dintel de la puerta con una sonrisa cargada de burla y sorna.

—Ni en tus mejores sueños, idiota —Le dijo mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada. Si las miradas mataran Itachi estaría cien metros bajo tierra en ese preciso momento.

—Bien, bien, Son bromas, no me vayas a matar —Dijo mientras parecía adivinar los pensamientos homicidas de su hermano, levantaba ambas manos en señal de rendición y se retiraba del cuarto del menor.

A pesar de que no le gustaran ese tipo de bromas de Itachi, debía admitir que sin él aquello no hubiera sido posible. Por el atrevimiento de Itachi ahora él conocía a Sakura y así tener la oportunidad de salir con ella. Le debía una.

.

.

.

Apenas un año había pasado, desde aquel primer encuentro y Sasuke estaba decidido, daría marcha al paso final, al que determinaría su futuro junto con aquella hermosa chica, pero primero necesitaba que su familia aceptara a la pelirrosa.

Y en ese momento se encontraban todos reunidos en aquella mesa, Fugaku, Mikoto e Itachi Uchiha, observando con intensidad a la pequeña Sakura, que se encontraba muy nerviosa. Ya había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a los tres personajes frente a ella, pero esos momentos eran diferentes al actual puesto que ahora ellos sabían que ella era la pareja de Sasuke, y sabía que la observaban con ojo crítico.

Ella se encontraba nerviosa y Sasuke, aunque se mantenía estoico, sus músculos estaban tensos ya que nadie en la mesa decía ninguna palabra. Sakura se había limitado a hablar hasta por los codos en un claro gesto de nerviosismo, pero una palabra de la matriarca la hizo callar y sentir que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

—Sakura —La llamó Mikoto mientras se ponía de pie, y la pelirrosa imitándola tímidamente mientras se alejaba de su novio y se acercaba a su suegra.

—¿si? —Dijo mientras tragaba saliva.

—Bienvenida a la familia —la recibió mientras la abrazaba y dejaba esa expresión seria para sonreír con calidez.

Sakura se dejó abrazar y correspondió, mientras procesaba todo. Al separase de la pelinegra observó a los demás presentes: Fugaku le dedicaba una ligera sonrisa de aceptación, mientras que Itachi, era más abierto, le sonreía cruzado de brazos, con una pizca de su característica burla y coquetería. Y cuando sus pupilas se clavaron en las de Sasuke, el mundo se detuvo y todos los demás dejaron de existir.

Sasuke no era un hombre muy abierto a sentimientos, pero no solo su boca se tocia en un gesto parecido a una sonrisa, sino que sus ojos la miraban con aquel deseo, aquella calidez y sobretodo orgullo y amor.

Sin pensar en las personas que estaban con ellos, una sonrisa se apodero de su rostro y camino rápidamente hacia su novio que en un rápido movimiento se levantó de su silla y la tomó en sus brazos mientras le daba una vuelta en el aire. Se apretaron fuertemente, puesto que querían estar lo más cerca posible, se amaban, eso ni dudarlo.

—Sakura —Se atrevió a decirle hasta que la puso en el suelo y se separó unos centímetros de ella. —Quiero confesarte algo

—¿Qué es? —Preguntó ella sin perder el buen humor.

—Mis padres, desde hace mucho saben que somos novios, inclusive antes de formalizar algo ya lo intuían y desde la primera vez que pisaste esta casa lo confirmaron. —Dijo casi riendo.

—¿Qué? —Dijo ella descolocada, mientras procesaba todo lo que le acababa de decir su azabache.

—Si —vio como el semblante de su novia iba cambiando de la felicidad inmensa, a uno confundido y pasando poco a poco a la ira —Hoy —empezó antes de que su querida novia hiciera gala de su nocivo carácter y extraordinaria fuerza física —mis padres dieron el visto bueno a esto —Dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una cajita azul oscuro de terciopelo, Sakura lo miraba sin entender del todo. —Sakura ¿quisieras ser mi esposa? —Dijo arrodillado, enseñándole el contenido de la cajita.

—¡Acepto! —Gritó al pelirrosa mientras se lanzaba encima de su ahora prometido, botándolo así al suelo, mientras lo llenaba de besos, las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos sin desearlo y le había dejado de importar los presentes, solo quería sacar esa felicidad que le oprimía el pecho y todo el amor que tenía para Sasuke

Desde el suelo Sasuke la abrazo para tratar de refrenarla un poco, la verdad es que su corazón aún se encontraba frenético, por lo que acababa de pasar, y no podía dejar de sentirse dichoso.

—Sasuke no te defraudaré, seré la mejor esposa del mundo para ti. Puede que no sea de una familia adinerada o de clase, pero poseo mi mente y los créditos universitarios. ¡Que locura!, tu familia saca lo mejor de mí y los quiero mucho, tu mamá me acepto, tu papá e Itachi confían en mí, aunque una vez coquetee con tu hermano, pero te juro que fue antes de conocerte y ya no pasa más, no me malentiendas. Veraz que con mi esfuerzo llegaré a estar a tu nivel, solo espera y veraz, pero no te preocupes, nunca dudaras de mi amor por ti. Estuve mucho tiempo sola, nunca conocí a mi padre y mi madre murió, crecí sin límites, por eso sé que nunca te quisiera perder —Sakura hablaba encima de su pecho sin detenerse, sin siquiera pensar bien lo que decía, solo lo sentía y estallaba en una verborrea sin fin.

—Jamás te sentirás sola de nuevo, yo estaré siempre para ti.

Sasuke nunca se había sentido asi en su vida, era tanta la ventura que simplemente quería casarse ahí mismo con Sakura, estar con ella para siempre y formar una familia. Nunca había pensado demasiado en su futuro, puesto que sabía que los ingresos de su familia lo sustentarían de por vida, sin importar que Itachi fuera el único heredero, pero ahora estaba Sakura, jurando hacer todo lo posible para ganarse su posición en la prestigiosa familia, asi que él debía esforzarse por hacer bien su trabajo.

No había mayor felicidad en el mundo que la de aquellos jóvenes que ese día enlazaron sus vidas.

Los mayores habían observado con cariño aquella escena y se fueron dejándolos solos en el comedor.

A partir de ahora, se debía organizar una boda, la boda del hijo menor de la poderosa familia Uchiha.

.

.

.

Y aunque Sakura había logrado derrocar aquella muralla que él había construido, no significaba que los demás pudieran ver más allá de aquel impasible rostro que siempre se mostraba sereno.

Aquel día era diferente, resultaba extraño para muchos de los presentes ver al inmutable Sasuke Uchiha nervioso. El azabache se arreglaba a cada segundo la corbata o las mangas, se pasaba la mano por el cabello y luego miraba su reloj para finalizar el ciclo viendo hacia aquellas gigantescas puertas de la iglesia y así repetir aquella rutina nerviosa que se había creado.

—Calma Teme, Sakura no ha escapado —Trató de aliviar el nerviosismo de su mejor amigo, pero al parecer había avivado más la llama, puesto que los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron un poco más de lo normal ante la idea de una huida.

—Sakura está afuera, acababa de confirmar mamá. —Dijo Itachi mientras guardaba su celular— Solo es cuestión de minutos para que….

Las palabras del mayor quedaron el aire, cuando vestida de blanco hizo aparición la pelirrosa, dejando sin respiración a Sasuke.

Caminaba a paso lento y sus jades solo estaban dirigidos a él, y en aquel lugar solo ellos dos existían. No padrinos, no padrinas, no invitados y no música. Solo la respiración de ambos, la sonrisa nerviosa de Sakura y la boca semi-abierta de Sasuke por la impresión.

Y sucedió lo inesperado, unas pequeñas lagrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de Sasuke, el cual rápidamente las seco con la manga del traje, mientras recibía a la pelirrosa.

—Te ves hermosa —Dijo con emoción contenida.

—Te amo —Fue lo que dijo ella suavemente.

—Yo te amo más. —y así la condujo al altar para iniciar la ceremonia.

Era indescriptible aquel sentimiento, muchas cosas venían a su mente, muchos momentos, recuerdos, olores, colores, era inexplicable y quizá algo difuso, pero era como aquella primera vez, que se sentía indefenso. Expuesto ante aquellos jades que podían ver más allá de su alma, débil ante aquella hermosa y femenina voz, indefenso ante aquella bella, fuerte, molesta y radiante mujer.

La amaba, la amaba como jamás creyó que querría a alguien y era normal que sus emociones hicieran estragos en él y rompieran aquella gélida barrera que era él, pero es que aquella mujer lo había vuelto indefenso.

Y buscó nuevamente sus ojos y los de ella lo buscaron a él, encontrándose como aquella vez, provocando aquel frenesí y latir desenfrenado. Es que ya no se podía evitar, ya no lo quería evitar, ella la primavera después del invierno, la flor más hermosa, que sobrevivió a la adversidad y floreció y ahora era solo suya.

–Acepto.


	2. Satisfecho

Satisfecho.

La fiesta después de la ceremonia, en aquel hermoso salón donde los novios se habían conocido, era totalmente mágico y alegre. Tomaban y bailaban a gusto, todo era algarabía y los recién casados ni siquiera se habían separado, aunque Sakura era toda sonrisas, Sasuke se limitaba a su típica expresión seria, pero más relajada de lo normal, para recibir las felicitaciones.

Naruto que estaba algo ebrio, tomaba uno de los micrófonos mientras que con su otra mano sostenia una copa.

—¡Muy bien, muy bien! ¡De eso estaba hablando! Esta fiesta es todo un éxito, pero ahora todos, un aplauso al caballero de honor, Itachi Uchiha —Decía con euforia el rubio, mientras todos aplaudían y gritaban coreando por el muchachp, tan conocido y querido para la mayoría de los invitados.

—Hmp idiota —fue lo único que dijo Sasuke desde su lugar, era feliz, aunque no lo dijera y se sentía muy agradecido con esos dos tontos, Itachi y Naruto.

Itachi tomaba el micrófono de la mano del rubio, sonriendo y alzando una copa al aire, a lo cual los invitados siguieron su acto.

—Por la novia, por el novio —mientras dirigía su mirada a la pareja de recién casados, una mirada significativa— De parte de su hermano Itachi, quien siempre estará a su lado. ¡Por su unión! —Dijo con algo más de fuerza.

—¡Por su unión! —Corearon varios de los hombres presentes, entre ellos Naruto y los compañeros de universidad de Sasuke.

—Y la esperanza de que provean y que por siempre…. —Hizo una ligera pausa— Estén satisfechos…—y su mirada se cruzó con la de su cuñada, mientras aun sostenía la copa en alto.

* * *

 _Aquella fiesta de los Uzumaki como acto de beneficencia era todo un éxito, grandes personalidades habían acudido al lugar. Su familia había sido invitada, normalmente él y su hermano menor se negaban a asistir, pero era buen momento para conocer chicas jóvenes de su edad y de las más prestigiosas familias, pero Sasuke no lo veía de esa manera, fue muy difícil persuadirlo para asistir, pero al final ahí estaban ambos._

 _Se encontraba en aquel enorme salón ataviado de excentricidades y de personas que vestían de un estilo inglés del siglo XVIII, Sasuke había decidido ir por algo de tomar, pues no soportaba un lugar con tanta gente, en cambio él decidió ir en busca de alguna chica con la cual bailar._

 _No iba a ser del todo difícil, pues aquellas chicas se precipitaban por recibir halagos o al menos una insignificante mirada de alguno de los dos pelinegros. No porque fuera pretencioso o narcisista, pero desde muy joven sabía lo que su apariencia causaba y lo que su apellido llegaba a atraer a las chicas._

 _La iluminación del lugar era de ensueño, todo parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas. Los adornos, las sillas, los vestidos, las damas, los caballeros e inclusive el tosco de su hermano, llegaba a parecer un príncipe, aun a pesar de su actitud de ogro; una pequeña sonrisa se le escapo ante el pensamiento._

 _Cuando volvió a la realidad, se fijó en un grupo de jóvenes hermosas. Una rubia, de voluptuoso cuerpo, de ojos color cielo, otra de cabello y ojos color chocolate, parecía la más madura pero no por ello la menos hermosa. Una hermosa pelinegra de ojos color perla, que se encontraba sonrojada, por algo que seguramente le decían sus amigas. Y ahí estaba ella…_

 _Una pelirrosa de ojos color jade, que sonreía con dulzura y emanaba calidez. Jamás podría olvidarla._

 _Se acercó sin pensarlo dos veces, y la chica, la del exótico cabello rosa, fue la primera en notar su presencia._

— _Hola —dijo para que las demás notaran al invitado que tenían en frente._

 _Itachi se había quedado sin habla por unos segundos, había olvidado hasta su nombre, pero su cerebro reacciono lo más rápido que pudo, luego de ese lapso._

— _Soy Sakura Haruno —dijo cortésmente mientras hacia una reverencia, muy acertada con la temática de la fiesta._

— _Uchiha Itachi –Dijo mientras besaba suavemente su mano —¿quieres bailar conmigo? —Le ofreció su mano, la cual ella acepto gustosa y ambos fueron a la pista de baile._

 _En medio del baile, el cual era un suave vals interpretado por una orquesta, Itachi no podía hallarse en mejor lugar._

— _Me parece que eres un hombre que nunca ha estado satisfecho —Dijo ella con diversión a lo cual él solo enarco las cejas en clara expectación y curiosidad._

— _No sé qué quieres decir._

— _Eres como yo, quizá, nunca hemos estado satisfechos._

— _¿Es eso cierto? —Dijo con galantería_

 _Ella se sonrojo al saber por dónde iba el doble sentido de las palabras del chico._

— _No me refería a eso ¿Dónde quedaron sus modales? —Dijo entre molesta y divertida._

— _Tú fuiste quien lo dijo._

— _Me refería a que nunca estábamos satisfechos con nosotros, con el mundo, con lo que tenemos, siempre ansiamos más._

 _Fueron unas cuantas palabras y su corazón se vio en aprietos._

— _¿Haruno? ¿De dónde es tu familia? Me parece no conocerla_

— _La verdad hay muchas cosas que no he hecho —Dijo nerviosa, evitando el tema de su familia. Era normal que el nombre no le sonara, la chica no era de una familia prestigiosa y sin embargo era amiga de chicas de alto renombre, ¿estudiarían juntas?_

 _La música había acabado y antes de que Itachi pudiera evitarlo, Sakura se fue rápidamente a donde la esperaban las señoritas, las cuales parecían emocionadas por el baile de ambos._

 _¿Así que eso se sentía encontrar a alguien igual? ¿Cuál era la trampa?_

 _Se sentía libre, veía una luz en su camino, era como si todo fuera fácil, y él se volviera invencible. La conversación y la baila no habían durado mucho, quizá tres minutos y en lo que hablaron hubo una especie de acuerdo tácito. Era como un sueño y quizá como una ardua lucha, con un poco de defensa y ninguno quería perder ante los ojos del otro._

 _Y la respuesta que dio cuando le pregunto sobre su familia, quizá no fue la mejor, pero igual podía darle una oportunidad. Era una chica linda y lista y ella estaba consciente de ello y eso mismo le gustaba, le encantaba de ella._

 _Buscaba a su hermano para notificarle sus próximas acciones, y asi evitar el enojo de este antes de dejarlo a solas con su suerte, porque si, le había encantado esa mujer y solo pensaba en llevársela lejos. Fue entonces cuando encontró a su hermano._

 _Indefenso._

 _Así lo parecía, parecía indefenso mientras observaba absorto a algo o a alguien. Estaba sorprendido por ver a su hermano con la guardia baja mientras parecía apreciar algo con la vista, así que siguió el rumbo de su mirada._

 _Sasuke admiraba, sin pudor ni defensa alguna, a aquella pelirrosa, a Sakura. Parecía que sus pulmones no lograban procesar bien el aire que entraba a través de sus fosas y el miedo y un agudo dolor se apoderaron de su pecho._

 _Volvió a la realidad y trato de aspirar todo el aire posible, antes de soltarlo en un sonoro suspiro, el cual le ayudo a recuperar la compostura._

— _¿Pasa algo Ototo?_

— _Itachi_

— _Hn_

— _¿Vez a aquella chica de allá? —No le hacía falta siquiera ver para saber a quién se refería su hermano, pero de igual manera quiso ver a Sakura nuevamente y quizá lograr toparse con sus jades_

— _¿Qué sucede con ella, ototo? —Se atrevió a preguntar._

— _¿la conoces?_

— _¿A Sakura?_

— _Sakura… —Vio como al pronunciar el nombre de la chica su hermano parecía deleitarse, como si saboreara cada letra de aquel nombre, suspiro derrotado, con una mezcla de sentimientos desde la impotencia hasta el orgullo y la nostalgia al notar a Sasuke, que ya era todo un hombre. Lo había decido ayudaría a Sasuke_

— _¿quieres invitarla a bailar?_

 _Ya lo siguiente que dijo su hermano no lo escuchó, la verdad no le prestaba mucha atención, pero al juzgar por la forma en que lo veía, como si fuera un chafado, le dieron ganas de sonreír y alborotar su cabello, mientras con paso lento y firme se dirigía nuevamente hacia aquel grupo de amigas._

— _¿A dónde me estas llevando?_

— _A cambiar tu vida. —Dijo con galantería._

— _Está bien, llévame contigo._

 _Miro a su hermano que se encontraba tenso en aquel sitio, no parecía mover ni un solo musculo._

— _Sakura te presento a… —Quiso ayudar Itachi antes de que Sasuke se quedara ahí parado como un idiota._

— _Uchiha Sasuke, un placer conocerla._

— _¿Uchiha? —Preguntó Sakura viéndolo con complicidad._

— _Mi hermano —Se limitó a contestar._

— _Haruno Sakura —Se presentó la chica con suma cortesía._

 _Y fue en ese momento, donde la mirada del menor y de la chica se conectaron. No había que ser un genio, para saber que hacia mal tercio ahí. Había hecho más que suficiente._

— _Bueno, los dejo —Era para lo último que daba su voz._

 _Y se retiraba sin siquiera luchar por tres simples razones:_

 _Uno, él era Itachi Uchiha, el primogénito y heredero de las empresas Uchiha. Él no podía darse el gusto de estar con cualquier chica, puesto que era insidioso los chismes en los que se vería involucrado si decidiera a estar con alguien que no tenía ni un solo centavo y aunque eso se repetía no podía dejar de sentir "eso" por aquella chica._

 _Dos, sería un tonto si simplemente se dejara llevar, sus amigos siempre le han advertido del caza fortunas que se presentan en este tipo de lugares y Sasuke podía ser menos ingenuo ante estas situaciones —seguía autoengañandose—._

 _Y número tres. Conocía a Sasuke como se conocía a sí mismo, sabía muy bien que, si le decía que le gustaba Sakura, su hermano se resignaría en silencio y Sakura sería suya y Sasuke le diría que estaba bien, pero estaría mintiendo. Porque Sasuke siempre vivió bajo su sombra, gracias a los constantes regaños y comparaciones de su padre, porque era lo suficientemente bueno como para apartarse del camino de Itachi sin importar lo que podría perder, a diferencia de él que lo que quería lo obtenía sin importarle pasar por encima de su hermano. Esta vez no, era diferente, era la primera vez que Sasuke se miraba tan indefenso ante alguien, que le seria cruel exiliarlo en silencio de la única chica por la cual bajó ese escudo de frialdad._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Cuando en las noches pensaba en Sakura no podía evitar sentirse un envidioso con su hermano menor. Sasuke pasaba todo el día y noche en su celular, al parecer intercambiando mensajes con ella._

 _¿Así que así se sentía Sasuke? Cuando él, por ser el mayor, era el orgullo de su padre y Sasuke había pasado a un segundo plano. ¿Así se había sentido? Cuando a pesar de su constante progreso y esfuerzo, la empresa paso a manos de él, que, a pesar de ser el primogénito, le importaba poco. ¿Así se sentía estar cerca de tenerlo todo, pero no tenerlo al fin?_

 _A veces en sueños fantaseaba con los ojos verdes de Sakura, con su suave cabello rosa, idealizando lo que pudo ser, si no la hubiera juzgado con rapidez, sino hubiera cedido de forma tan fácil ante su hermano._

— _Si me quisiera la compartirías conmigo, Ototo —Dijo Itachi queriendo molestar a su hermano, pero con una según intención oculta._

— _Ni en el mejor de tus sueños Idiota —Dijo como un animal furioso a punto de atacar, sus ojos centellaban con rabia y diversión._

— _Bien, bien, son bromas, no me vayas a matar —Dijo mientras se retiraba, antes de que aquel nudo en la garganta se empezara a formar._

* * *

.

.

.

Quizá ella tuvo razón nunca se sentiría satisfecho. Al menos su querido hermano, era ahora su esposo, al menos conservaba aquellos ojos en su vida…

Todos observaban expectantes a Itachi, que, con la copa en alto, se había quedado callado mientras lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Al salir de sus recuerdos, él notó como todos lo observaban y sintió el cálido líquido que bajaba por sus mejillas, vio a Sasuke que sostenía firmemente la mano de Sakura y la felicidad de ambos.

Tomó fuerzas antes de proseguir —Por la novia, Por el novio, de parte de su hermano Itachi, quien siempre ha estado de tu lado —Dijo mientras observaba a Sasuke, de manera significativa y fraternal—. ¡Por su unión! —dijo con más fuerza—

—¡Por su unión! —Corearon varios de los hombres presentes.

—Y con el deseo que siempre tengan dicha y amor. Y que por siempre…. —Hizo una ligera pausa— Estén satisfechos…—Dijo mientras se acercaba a abrazar a su hermano menor y a su cuñada, mientras las lágrimas no cesaban de escapar de sus ojos y una enorme sonrisa se pintaba en su rostro.

Y él sabía que ella sería feliz como su esposa, y Sasuke se sentiría amado como su marido. —Ambos se besaban después del emotivo momento con Itachi, quizá no fueron más palabras o el extenso discurso, como él de los padrinos o dama de honor, pero para ellos fue emotivo y significó mucho más de lo que cualquiera creería.

Y sabía que él, jamás se encontraría satisfecho.


End file.
